


With help of a friend

by Inkevagelion



Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: F/M, Fear of Death, Fear of Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkevagelion/pseuds/Inkevagelion
Summary: Cordirez platonic fic (after epi. 5)After Twyla got arrested from the Roadhouse Case Walker was going undercover for- before Walker goes to see and explain what had happened to August and Stella, Walker heads to the police bathroom for some clear air. When Liam sees this he feel unsure to aid his big brother, instead Micki comes to help.
Relationships: Cordell Walker/Liam Walker, Larry James/Cordell Walker, Micki Ramirez/Cordell Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	With help of a friend

After the events of what happen this afternoon. Everyone returned to the police station. Walker wasn't having it, he was silent. His eyes widened as ever as his partner was driving the truck alongside Liam in the passenger seat. He changed his clothes. His undercover clothes were in the trunk. While he was wearing his ranger clothes, unkept, messy with his badge in his hands, twiddling it like he did with his dead wife's poker chip. Cordell want to say anything, nor cared about saying anything. He was scared. Tired and currently his mind is spiraling elsewhere.

He was unsure how he was going to tell his children all of this. But he was damn sure that now wasn`t the time.

The tapping noise of the banister kicked in. Liam was tapping it gently. Cordell looked up sort of confused of why would Liam wake him from his dazed sleep. Liam had a worried look on his face "Are you okay Cordi?"

Cordell immediately nodded as he chuckled into a fake smile. "I'm fine." he spoke out. "No- seriously I am" he reassured his little brother again. Micki who was hearing all this furrowed her eyebrows as she kept looking at the road. _Something's up with this man. He looks traumatized. I know it`s family business but this seems serious in my opinion._

Liam nodded "Alright...you better be" he spoke as shifted back to the front. Cordell sighed and lifted his hat to cover his face. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Not wanting to remember the events of today.

Cordell didn't feel right. His daydreaming turned into shifting. He felt like a puncture was at his side. A lock with a trigger. Dancing with Twyla, feeling confused but scared for his life. Falling into the water, falling into the abyss. He couldn`t forget that. He can never live past that. The car stopped as his eyes widened open, he removed his hat as he saw Micki and Liam getting out of the car. Liam looks at him and signals to get out. Walker nodded lightly and exited as well. As they all head inside. Liam looks over at his big brother, who seems stiff at this point. Encourages him in some positive feedback.

"You were great okay? Don't feel down at yourself" Liam reassured. Cordell just nodded with a faint smile at his little brother. "Twyla is not in the building. So if you need to use the bathroom- go in secrecy alright?"

"Yeah..." Cordell pitched in. Speeding his walk than usual "That's what I'm going to do" Cordell walked in first, Micki sees this and feels even more confused than ever. With the older walker brother out of reach. Micki stops Liam and asks.

"Is Walker alright?" she asks confusingly "Something is wrong with him- you must know about it"

Liam furrowed, but agreed "During his undercover gig- he feels divided. I know you haven't seen it but- he feels like he is alternating realities. One as Duke, the other as Cordi. You haven`t been up to date with all that has been, this case has tolled him a lot." Liam spoke as he sighed a bit. "Can you- talk to him?"

Micki looked at Liam quietly and nodded "I mean...I can try.." Micki spoke in worry "Are you sure he is okay?" she asked more.

Liam was unsure, nodded his head as he headed inside. Micki immediately headed inside as she entered inside, catching up with Captain James as seeing Cordell was nowhere to be found.

As Captain James and Micki caught up with each other, Micki looked over and asked "Captain- where is Walker?" James furrowed his eyebrows and immediately looked behind him. He was sure that Walker was just here. James replied saying that he was in the mens bathroom. Micki dropped her hat at her desk and let go of her bun. Heading towards Walker. Wanting to make sure that he was okay.

Meanwhile Walker was in the bathroom. His hands were shaking. He felt fidgeting, unhinged as he looked himself in the mirror. Walker quietly turned the faucet and place his hand on the running water. Taking some and letting that hand cover his face with water. He quickly felt shakened, his breathing quietly and gradually getting shakier. As he looked over, he heard the echoed knock. And a voice calling his name. Walker sighed as he grabbed his hat but didn't bother to put it on. He then exit the bathroom door seeing Micki waiting for him. 

"Hey- Walker...you okay...?" Micki asked as Walker eyes felt drained, in full of fear. Micki realized something was up and immediately grabbed the male`s hand. "Relax...it's all over...Duke is dead. You are here"

Walker felt like he was hearing white noise, remembering the heist as he was down on the ground. Feeling the gunshots of the bullet entering his chest. Drowning in the water. Feeling lifeless in the water. Walker sighed as he voiced trembling- Liam peaked out and was seeing Walker feeling all panicked inside. He didn't bother to go check on him- he waited for Micki to reassure him. To calm him down. 

Micki quickly patted him on the arm. "Beau...." she said calmly "I know this is hard for you- your going through something that is troubling for you. But it's over- there are other things you need to focus about. Like Stella, and August. Your kids..."

Walker`s breathing was from shaky to calm steady. He looked down as he nodded. He gave a nod with a faint smirk on his face. "It feels hard to forget something that comes back in a flash. I feel...relieved but...scared- if anything like that comes up. I feel...I feel..."

"Like you can't control yourself?" Micki asked calmly. Walker just nodded. Micki smirked as she looked up "I realized how good of a ranger you are. Your always one step ahead"

Walker smirked looking down "That`s what my brother says..." 

"Which is good for you- your always one step ahead. Even with those Dad jokes you always come up with." Micki spoke as she punched lightly on Cordell`s shoulder, she laughed as Cordell tried to laugh as well. 

"Yeah...like you said...we have each others backs..." he spoke as he smiled softly. Placing his hat on as he headed out. 

Micki watched him leave as she smiled softly in helpful mood. As she watched Walker leave to his car. Liam looked over and smiled, gazing at Micki as he nodded 'thank you' to him. Liam can see clearly that Cordi was okay. Cordell was back to his normal self and he enjoyed it.

"Thank you Ranger Ramirez...your a really good friend" Liam spoke as he patted her shoulder.

Micki smiled "Always happy to help a friend. Especially when one is still trying to get the swing of things..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the events in Episode 5 of Walker (Reboot) (2021-). POSSIBLE SPOILERS  
> This has mentions of mental health, phobias, and a possible panic attack.  
> If you know me from twitter, hi! It`s me Miari- this is a platonic fanfic of cordirez not romantic. If you remember the hand scene that cordirez did during the episode this is after that hand scene and also after the events of Walker almost scaring me to this (when he "faked" his death).


End file.
